nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society
A league of imaginary and fictional characters come to life and lived in each of their own world. Each of the characters is from either from TV show, video game, or even in books, until their antagonist character(s) began attacking each of their worlds and conquering them, joining together under one name:The Organization. M'''ost of the group survived their world's destruction and were scatter themselve across different universes, they're severly depress and losing hope by the invasion, until few group led by Nickelodeon character, '''Spongebob, and also the guidance from the Danny Phantom series. Clockwork the time ghost, united them to band together as a league of heroes and friends to fight back the villian and sruggle to take back their world also. Their struggle also fortunate with the arrival of the Ultimawielders, that help them victory over the villian throught the series. Base So Far the main base is the Safe House, it is unknown if there are any other Society Buildings. Somehow, their main HQ is residing on the outskirt of town where there's a sustain enviroment oasis left somehow, initially creating new, bigger and improved bases. The Refugee Plane This is a sub-dimension created by Dexter, Jimmy, and Merlin, and spearheaded by the Society Generals. The purpose of the plane is to house all the refugees from the worlds destroyed and stolen by the Organization. The plane is in constant chaos and disorder because of the overpopulation problem. There is extreme lack of food and shelter. Members Chosen Blossom Danny Phantom Gwen Jake Long Jimmy Neutron Kim Possible Korra Morty Smith Nigel Uno Robin Sitch Timmy Turner Original Team *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene Krabs *(unknown for ally member) Strike Group *Danny Phantom *Timmy Turner *Kim Possible *Stitch *Jake Long *Aang *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 5 *Robin *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Kirby *Sector Z, formerly The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *The Rowdyruff Boys *Renton Thurston *Kyon *Koizumi Itsuki *Keitaro Urashima *Taokaka *Eleanor Lamb *Ichigo Kurosaki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Joe *Sergeant Payne *Spyder *Pyro *Viper the Sniper *Warlord *Extreme Dinosaurs *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Madagascar Penguins *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Miyamoto *Takeshi "Gian" Goda *Suneo Honekawa *Dorami *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Skips *Pops *Muscle Man *Hi-Five Ghost *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Steven Universe *Peridot *Connie Maheswaran *Lion *Lapis Lazuli *Leela *Fry *Bender *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono Bullet Division *Marcus Fenix *Master Chief *Grayson Hunt *Issac Clarke *Dante *Bayonetta *Trishka Novak *Augustus "The Cole Train" Cole *Damon Baird *Anya Stroud *Jace Stratton *Samantha Byrne *Dizzy Wallin *Clayton Carmine *Doom Guy *Sam Gideon *Sam Stone *Duke Nukem Strawhat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook The Saints *The Boss *Shaundi *Pierce Washington *Oleg Kirrlov *Angel De La Muerte *Kinzie Kensington *Viola DeWynter *Zimos Ninja Corps *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Rock Lee *Choji Akimichi *Neji Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka *Tenten *Shino Aburame House of Genius *Dexter *Ludvig von Drake *Proffesor Utonium *Nora Wakeman *Jimmy Neutron *Wade *Susan & Mary Test *Jumba *AJ *Tucker Foley *Hubert Farnsworth *Keswick *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Princess Bubblegum Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Arcee *Bulkhead *Prowl *Ultra Magnus *Jazz *Smokescreen *Ironhide *Sunstreaker *Sideswipe *Warpath *Cliffjumper *Wheeljack *Air Raid *Jetfire *Silverbolt *Hot Rod *Hound *Mirage *Trailbreaker *Bluestreak *Brawn *Grimlock *Snarl *Slag *Sludge *Swoop Society Generals *These 23 men and woman are behind the Sentinel Army project and the Refugee Plane, and are doing everything it takes to put the Org down. *(They are all OCs, and they are still in the works) *Dimitri Romanov *Cameral Jefferson *Vincent Trasovolt Lazarus Project *Portagaz D. Ace *L *Mello The Sentinels Orginally a training program to prepare inexperience Society members for combat. The Sentinel program has now evolved to become the Society's main army. Category:Groups Category:Protagonists Category:Society